


DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

by robynred21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Handplates, What the Hell, but then angst happened??, implied Asgore/Gaster, this started out as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynred21/pseuds/robynred21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Alphys thinks it's cute how King Asgore worries over Doctor Gaster. In fact, she would almost call it...romantic~ </p>
<p>And she has the fanfiction to prove it.</p>
<p>(based on zarla's handplates AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was joking about how Alphys totally ships Asgore and Gaster (I'm not projecting AT ALL, nope) and writes fanfic about them, then I thought it would be amusing to write a sample of a fic Alphys might write. Then it morphed into an idea that was supposed to be funny but got kinda sad instead? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is specifically based on zarla's handplates Gaster, so I suppose that was inevitable. Please keep in mind this is filled with my personal headcanons about handplates that might not sync up with the actual au. I'm just really fascinated with the relationship between Gaster and Alphys and this is an excuse to explore that a little I guess.

_"B-But your majesty," the Royal Scientist stammered, a bright blush spreading across his features, "we can't do this! You're married!”_

_Asgore gently took Gaster's hands in his own. The scientist’s slender hands were dwarfed in the king’s large, powerful grip. Asgore smiled warmly._

_"My friend," Asgore began, "there is a Toriel-shaped hole in my Toriel-shaped heart. Not a day passes that I don't feel it. I know you've been hurting too."_

_He looked meaningfully at the holes in Gaster's hands. Gaster looked away, his blush deepening. Asgore reached out with one hand, cupping Gaster's chin. He turned Gaster to face him again, looking deeply into his eyes._

_"But perhaps..." Asgore continued hopefully, "perhaps...together...we could fill each others' holes."_

"W-wait, no," Doctor Alphys muttered, rapidly tapping the "delete" key on her computer, "that sounds weird."

Alphys leaned back in her chair, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She was sure she was onto something great, if she could just figure out how to word it. Holes in hands, holes in hearts, this was the kind of deep symbolism that made her a respected author on the Kingdings Fanfiction Webring. That is to say, it made “lizardprincess22" a respected author. Alphys would never put her real name on any of these writings, of course. If anyone were to find out she'd been writing romantic fanfic about her _bosses_ , she would _literally die_.

Disposable entertainment was difficult to come by in the Underground. The best stuff could be found in the dump, of course, but Alphys had to spend many long and lonely hours sifting through garbage just to procure her current collection of Surface media. Finding books or magazines that weren’t torn in stained in some way were rare. There wasn’t much in the way of television either, for the few who even owned a TV. There was exactly _one_ channel. Once upon a time, Asgore would occasionally appear on it with his family for general announcements, and mostly just to wish everyone a good day. It was really corny, but it was nice.

But after…well. You know. Asgore understandably didn’t have much enthusiasm for that anymore. The channel had been home to a testing pattern ever since.

The point is, prominent figures like King Asgore and Doctor Gaster were the closest things to “celebrities” in the Underground. So Alphys wasn’t too surprised when she discovered a small but dedicated “fandom” on the Undernet. And it wasn’t long before she began to contribute. After all, wasn’t she the most qualified to write about the supposed love lives of these two men? She had the “inside scoop,” so to speak. Maybe it was a little weird, but it sure was fun, and Alphys ate up the attention she received.

Anyway, it wasn’t like it was completely outside the realm of possibility - Asgore and Gaster definitely cared about each other, you didn’t need shipping goggles to see that. They had been friends since forever. And Asgore was always looking after Gaster, whether it was making sure he’d had enough to eat, or getting the workaholic scientist to take a break once in a while, or scolding him for his smoking habit. It was cute.

It certainly helped that she had a crush on both of them, though she would dust herself before ever admitting it.

Alphys was shaken from her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming her way. With practiced precision, Alphys quickly clicked over to an innocuous tab. Doctor Gaster - the real one - burst through the door, and Alphys spun around in her office chair to greet him.

"Doctor Alphys," Gaster's magic hands materialized in the air near him, signing gracefully as he spoke, "I have discovered something very disturbing on my computer."

"D-Did you get another virus? I told you to stop downloading toolbars.”

“I didn’t!” Gaster snapped. Alphys gave him a Look.

"Alright, I did,” Gaster relented, “but that's not what I'm referring to. I was searching my name on the Undernet and I found these... _stories_."

Alphys felt the color drain from her face. "St-St-Stories?"

"Here, let me show you."

Gaster grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it alongside Alphys, sitting at her computer. He quickly typed something in the browser’s search bar. Alphys' heart sank as her modestly designed website popped up. A gif of an anime girl waved cheerfully next to a list of links.

"All of these stories are about the king and I in… _domestic situations_." Gaster gestured at the screen incredulously. "Like we're _lovers_."

"HA HA, WHAAAAAAT," Alphys said, her voice way too high, "that's c-c-craaaaazy!"

“In this one we meet in high school, which is completely absurd because high school wasn’t even a _thing_ in the 15th century. And in this one we work in a cafe for some reason??? And in this one -“

“You _read_ them?” Alphys asked, mortified (and a little flattered). “A-All of them??”

“Of course I did,” Gaster said like it was obvious. “I had to know what they were saying about me.”

Alphys fidgeted nervously, trying her best to sound casual. “Soooo w-what did you think?”

“I don’t know _what_ to think! I don’t know what would possess someone to write a story where Asgore and I settle down and have…have _children_ …”

Gaster’s usually neutral face looked pained for a moment, but it passed just as quickly as it came. Alphys was confused by his reaction until she realized. Oh. Right. With what happened to Asgore…maybe a story like that was a little insensitive…

"I don't understand it.” Gaster continued, “Who would write something like this? And _why_?"

"W-Well, I mean, it's all a-a-anonymous on the Undernet, s-so there's no w-way to know!"

"I wouldn't say that." Gaster steepled his fingers. The light from the computer screen gave his glasses an ominous glint.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I know you’re fairly Undernet savvy. I’ll require your help if I’m going to track this individual down.”

"WHAT!?" Alphys squawked loudly, "b-but why would - I mean -"

Alphys didn’t doubt Gaster could find the source of these fanfics if he really wanted to. Once he got an idea in his head, he would follow it like a bloodhound to its conclusion, come hell or high water. She wracked her brain, desperately searching for a way to stop this before things got out of hand.

"C-Come on, is that really n-necessary? I mean, it's n-not hurting anyone - do you r-really care if some people think you’re in a r-relationship with Asgore?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what -”

"I don't appreciate how I'm being written.”

"W-What do you mean?" Alphys asked, confused (and a little offended).

Gaster suddenly seemed unsure of himself, and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just...in all these stories, I'm brilliant, but _damaged_. Broken.”

Alphys wasn’t really sure how one signed sarcastically, but Gaster managed to do just that as he continued.

“And King Asgore is _always_ there to scoop me up in his manly arms and shower me with kisses, like that’s supposed to fix anything.”

His voice dropped to a mutter.

“Like I deserve that."

Alphys had been watching the magic hands to follow his signing, but at that last comment she looked directly at Gaster, startled. She had suspected for a while that the Royal Scientist struggled with feelings of insecurity and maybe even depression (if those holes in his hands were really the result of an “accident” like he claimed, then she was Queen of the Monsters). It seemed crazy to her that someone as brilliant and accomplished as Gaster might not like himself, but they were feelings she could definitely emphasize with.

“Of c-course you deserve that!” Alphys cried. “I-I mean, m-maybe not with Asgore, b-but - you have people who do l-love you - and you do d-deserve it!”

It was easier to say such things when it was about someone who was not her.

Gaster stared silently at Alphys with an expression she wasn’t sure how to read. Embarrassed by her outburst, she looked away, face hot.

“Y-You’ve done so m-much for the Underground, w-with the CORE and all your accomplishments a-and-and _me_ , y-you gave me a ch-chance even though I was so i-inexperienced and a s-screwup and I admire you so m-much and s-so do a LOT of people and maybe the r-reason someone wrote these st-stories is because they think you should be h-happy and -”

Alphys felt a hand on her chin as Gaster gently turned her head to face him. She was a bit startled by this gesture until she remembered he needed her to actually LOOK at him in order to understand him.

“Alphys,” Gaster said carefully, “Thank you. I appreciate your friendship. I…”

He looked conflicted for a moment, like he might say more. He sighed and put a hand to his temple, muttering something.

But he didn’t actually _sign_ it, so it was just gibberish to Alphys.

“U-Um, I didn’t c-catch that -“

“Nevermind,” Gaster abruptly stood up. “I suppose tracking down some amateur writer wouldn’t be a very efficient use of company resources. Let me know when you’ve finished the Veterman Document, would you?”

He was acting brusque, as if they didn’t just have a Moment. Alphys hid a smirk. Gaster had never been the touchy-feely type. He was probably even more embarrassed than she was.

“S-Sure thing.”

Once she was alone again, Alphys settled back in front of her computer. She opened the tab containing her latest work and deleted it without saving. Maybe she would stick to writing fictional characters from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Gaster was saying "You don't know anything about me." :)


End file.
